This invention relates to a building construction system which is particularly suited for residential construction, but which is also useful for office and other commercial construction.
It is noteworthy that the inventive system provides a building which is unlike a condominium which is typified by common walls, roofs, driveways and the like.
The inventive construction system provides a building which contains four similar, separate but connected self-standing units, each having its own roof. The system is such that each self-standing unit can also be provided with its own yard and driveway.
Furthermore, the inventive system is extremely economical, not only in terms of construction cost, but also in terms of land utilization. Construction cost for finished units is on the order of $45 per square foot (1988 dollars).
Additionally, the inventive system complies with all known building construction codes.
Important objects of the invention are to provide a building construction system having the foregoing advantages.
The foregoing and additional objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.